1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas turbine combustor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gas turbines have been required to promote the further reduction of NOx from the viewpoint of environmental conservation. One of measures to promote the reduction of NOx in a gas turbine combustor is to employ a premixing combustor. By contrast, JP-2003-148734-A discloses a combustor that includes a fuel combustion nozzle having a large number of fuel nozzles to supply fuel to a chamber and a large number of air holes located on the downstream side of the fuel nozzles so as to supply air, with jet holes of the fuel nozzles being each arranged coaxially with a corresponding one of the air holes. Thus, the combustor provides both anti-flashback property and low-NOx combustion.